Fugaku Davis
"''People Live their Lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That is how they define "Reality" . But what does it mean to be "correct" or "true"? They are merely vague concepts... Their "Reality" may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to be simply living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?"."' ''- Fugaku Davis'' Early life (Age 6-7) Fugaku was born in California and was the son of two well renowned Shinobi, Mikito Hachui and her American apprentice Rasa Davis. Whilst growing up he had a rather stable relationship with both his parents but couldn't help become annoyed with his mother during training sessions as she constatnly pushed him to his limit and no matter what he did he could never really please her in training. His Father was a different story, he was quite please with his training. But Fugaku had only one Objective in his Early life and that was to gain his mother's approval during training and to make acknowledge his strength. (Age 8-10) At around this age, Fugaku started to get really arrogant in training sessions, he had also gotten really annoyed with his mother as well. She wasn't telling him anything and it was starting to annoy him, one day during training Fugaku had lost to Mikito for the first time in a weeks. His arrogance got the better of his and he allowed Rage to take over as he tried to take her down. The result? He lost, BADLY. However, after practice Mikito decided that enough was enough and decided to explain why she was so hard on him when it came to training. She revealed that when she was young, she used to worship the Shinto god Tsukuyomi, and that one day whilst protecting a temple of his she had gotten badly wounded but thanks to her devotion to him, the moon god steped in and saved her life along with granting her decendants with the power of Shadow and Darkness. But that it would take a clear mind and hard work to activate these powers. Fugaku was angry and frustrated that she didn't tell him this in the first place and rightfully so, but in time he would forgive her. Begining Highschool (Age 12-13) Fugaku had matured since that incident and was now more into meditation pratices as he needed a clear mind in order to unlock his powers. At around July of this time Demons and Oni raided their house, it should also be stated that Fugaku now had a younger sibling named Andrew who by the time of this attack was about 5 years of age. He had just only acended to the rank of a Genin rank shinobi. When the attack commenced, he was tasked by his mother to protect his younger sibling down in the family Dojo. However, what she did not acount for were the presance of Tengu which were a type of highly skilled Demon with the skill of a Jounin level Ninja. ''(It should be noted that traditional Japanese Ninja ranks are similar to that used in the Anime Naruto with the exception of the Hokage rank, which does not exist in the traditional stance)'' The Tengu were highly skilled in Kenjutsu and forms of hand to hand combat and procceeded to wipe the floor with Fugaku until they made the mistake to wounding his brother. It was at this time and moment that Fugaku had unlocked his powers, his one goal of besting his Mother in combat now turned into the despire to protect his Kin and fellow Shinobi. However, due to his little mastery of his powers he only managed to wound one of the Tengu with a deep cut across his abdomen with a shadow scythe he created. However the other Tengu was able to subdue him, it wasn't a problem tho as after this happened the Moon god Himself Tsukuyomi appeared and drove the invading forces back with the help of his brother Susano'o. The gods introduced themselves to the young Fugaku and congratulated him on awakening his powers. While Tsukuyomi was happy that his devote's son had managed to unlock his gifts, Susano'o, who was also by all means happy....had come to the conclusion that such power lead by an inexperienced fellow could spell doom. Hence, he stated that once he had turned 18 he will be tested. The Enitre Kotoamatsukami would each have a trial to give and these trial were no chores, they were a test of skill, power and intelect and by passing all trials he would get a reward for doing so from each of the gods. "these trials are no cakewalk as you ningen say now a days. Should you fail, you would proove to be unworthy of you powers and will unfortuantly stripped of them....i pray however, that you will not. Your days will only get more difficult from here on out" ''-"Susano'o" Present day (Age 17) After that encounter with the Shinto gods, Fugaku and harnessed his powers and trained over and over and over again to proove to the moon god Tsukuyomi and Susano'o who he had come to see as his Heavenly Grandparents that he was indeed wothy. Another note, after the battle it appears that one of the Tengu had captured his mother and after all these years he had presumed her dead. Currently however he is in love with Lilly Darwin and is now an Official Chunin Shinobi, however, is is aware that his trails start soon. And he has prepared a long time for this, as of now, all Kami minor or Major has an eye on him. Powers/Abilities *'Darkness manipulation: Fugaku is able to create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons, teleport one's self through massive distances via shadows, etc. *'Shape-shifting': Fugaku is able to turn himself into whoever or whatever he wishes. This works by scanning people with the shadows via his Darkforce manipulation ability and assumes the form of whoever he wishes *'Flight': Fugaku can use his powers to fly, as his late mother-Mikito could fly. Fugaku inherited her ability to take flight to the skies. He is proficient with this ability just like his Object creation ability. He can fly as fast as the speed of sound, however, he can't take off at that speed to start with. He launches off with only half of it and then builds his way towards full. *'Object creation': With this, he is able to create any object he wishes via the darkforce. Whenever he wants, and like his shape-shifting ability it isn't limited to what exists in reality. See a lightsaber? No prob, need some urgent meds fast...no problemo. Rocket needs parts for his guns? You gotcha However the constructs appear in his hand as he has to hold them. However, when it comes to things like vehicles, it shrinks to the palm of his hand and drops them on the floor where it enlarges itself *'Visual prowess': Fugaku isn't called "Wicked eye" for no reason. Fugaku would just merely glance at a person and boom, they were in an illusion so real and so terrifying that none could distinguish it from reality. This is an obvious reference to the Sharingan from his favourite anime Naruto. Other than this, he can't do anything else. This is also Fugaku's most used ability *''Intangibility: Fugaku can use the Darkforce to make himself intangible, however it has a catch. The user i.e. Fugaku has to be materialised in order to attack, thus leaving him exposed for counter attacks.This also works on Magic attacks as well *'Darkness Solidification: ' Fugaku can solidify or give solid-like properties to darkness/shadows with the level of solidity going from loose jelly to Vibranium-like hardness *'Sacred Darkness Manipulation': Fugaku can create, shape and manipulate holy darkness that's highly effective against the supernatural, such as demons and/or angels. The effectiveness, in question, can range from trapping and/or immobilizing to outright banishing or killing supernatural threats. Furthermore, divine elements may have other properties and abilities, such as healing, Resurrection, summoning angels and/or spirits of the deceased from Heaven to the material plane. *'Spiritual Darkness Manipulation: Fugaku can create, shape and manipulate darkness/shadows formed from one's soul/spirit. Due to being comprised of spiritual power, the darkness/shadows aren't only stronger than usual darkness/shadows, but also have the power to affect one's soul in varying ways. *'''Dark World Manipulation: Fugaku can create, shape and manipulate the darkest areas of the mystical world and every aspects of the shadow world from elements to mythical beasts. Darkest areas that hold ancient secrets, mysterious creatures, legendary powers that no one of the mortal planes can comprehend. *'Darkness Transmutation': Fugaku can transform matter and objects, including living beings, into darkness/shadows. *'Darkness Healing': Fugaku can heal themselves or others by using darkness *'Darkness Empowerment': Fugaku become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they come in contact with darkness or shadow, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. he may be able draw sustenance from the darkness or even slow or stop aging. *'Darkness Aura': Fugaku can release and surround himself in/with darkness/shadow for defensive and/or offensive purposes, possibly becoming almost untouchable. The aura may also give Fugkau enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength and durability. *'Shadow Mutilation': Fugaku can inflict damage to the opponent through their shadow, which may kill the target and potentially destroy the body in the process. *'Wound Inducement': Fugaku can inflict wounds, both mental and physical, on other people at will. This ability extends not only to physical wounds, but to mental wounds as well, allowing the user to leave their victims in a state of mental breakdown even at a great distance.It can also be used to open the wounds of non-living objects such as metal or concrete, which can cause roofs and walls to crumble and collapse due to "wounds" caused in construction. *'Psychic Darkness Manipulation': Fugaku can create, shape and manipulate psychic darkness, which allows him to cloud minds and suppress the memories of his targets. Weapons Fugaku's War-fan:This was taken out of Fugaku's love of anime when he was a child. This fan absorbs any and all incoming attacks, and could potentially reflect it back. However, Fugaku has only figured out how to Absorb and Store and is still on the process of figuring out how to release all the energy Modified Strumgweher-44: This old German WW2 weapon was fabricated by Fugaku's object creation ability to fit the more modern times. While the shape and looks of it are relatively the same, it now shoots blaster bolts and other more futuristic ammunition Ninja Katana: Yet another construct of his Object creation ability, Izuna keeps it with him at all times concealed within the cloak Ninja Scythe: As with the Katana this was another creation. However unlike the sword, Izuna only take it when he's going out to fight crime and for more serious engagements "Chains" These metal chains are cuffed to Fugaku's wrist and with the help of intangibility he is able to immobilise or take out targets with great proficiency